1. Field of the Invention
This invention, in general, relates to golf bags and, in particular, to a lightweight insert for use in partitioning a golf bag into a plurality of separate compartments in which one or more golf clubs can be stored and transported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfers using bags of conventional design are often irritated when removing or returning clubs to the bag. With the conventional bag, club handles bind at the bottom of the bag, making them difficult to remove, and jam when upon their return. Along with the irritation factor, this problem also leads to excessive and unnecessary wear of the club handles.
Expensive golf club bags avoid this problem with a larger bag diameter thus providing more room, and/or provide full length dividers which compartmentalize the bag into three or four separate compartments. However, the penalty for this luxury is higher price and weight.
Another available solution uses plastic tube inserts which are placed in the bag. Here, each club goes into an individual tube. However, this solution is not always adequate because, in many instances, clubs bind to the edge of the tube resulting in the tube partially coming out along with the club as it is removed. For those who wish to carry, the tubes also add unwanted weight.
Various other attempts at golf bag compartmentalization have been proposed to solve the foregoing problems as evidenced in the patent literature as, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,638 to S. C. Cho; 4,691,823 to K. R. Pape; 4,155,387 to R. Costa; and 1,798,638 to J. O. Stone et al. However, there is still a need for an inexpensive, lightweight and viable solution to this problem, and it is a primary object of the present invention to provide such a solution.
Other objects of the invention will, in part, appear hereinafter and, in part, be obvious. A full understanding of the invention will be had from the detailed description to follow when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.